39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the Alistair Oh page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 14:33, January 9, 2011 well, as soon as you put your story on my page, i cut it and paste it on a word document, so no one has a chance at getting it. but i can, if you want me to. KK, it doesn't really bother me, whatever you want. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 12:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) you can just email the story to me[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 23:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) dialogue's ok [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 03:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i kinda messed up your talk page and kinda deleted our whole conversation. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's alright I was wondering why it was empty... :P Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) A sysop? I have no idea, sorry also to your talk page, i pressed something very wrong. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC)\ [[User:Amirite ^-^ Owl City|'Amirite ^-^ OwlCity- Die all Owl City haters! No that was too harsh.']] Thanks ^_^ A sysop is much more higher than an admin i think? That's what i heard. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I checked the history of the page then rollbacked it. sorry, also AgentWindfire is the one who knows many stuff about Signatures http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent_WindFire/Signature_Tutorial That's the link. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep XD ill be waiting for your new signature ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Your code for your signautre is incomplete, though keep on trying [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If you like, i could do one for you? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) How about this? [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'Amirite ^-^ OwlCity']] http://www.wowrandomness.weebly.com clickey please! [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'Amirite ^-^ OwlCity']] (Check my Site!) Making a link outside the wiki is hard. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Onw thing to say.... IT WORKED!!!! Now just save it to your preferences so that when you click the signature button it will appear. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just try it again, also i have to go now, ill be back tommorow , goodluck on the signature ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC Let's see...Amirite ^-^ OwlCity (Check my Site!) 12:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) How's it been? So how's it been? Were you able to make a signature? Also actually a sysop is another meaning of admin. I asked someone what it meant. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 23:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Yeah, people with beards do that to me. Even if they shave. Although, the music video of "To the Sky" is okay. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Info Yes to be a good Admin fix broken links make as much links as possble tell people hints and give them encouraging words etc.Happyaqua 12:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes and P.S. Try to make 100 edits today you get a badge. Look at my List of Badges page. There is something wrong with the wikia time if you live on eastern time on the wikia the wikia day starts at 7.Edit from there to the next 7 o clock. 7pm its me angellimes!!!!! Owl city!!! admin awsomeness raNDOMNESS (oops caps:P) angellimes-...ness friend-ness you rock!! adam young-----ness 16:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Angellimes its me angellimes!!!!! Owl city!!! admin awsomeness raNDOMNESS (oops caps:P) angellimes-...ness friend-ness you rock!! adam young-----ness 16:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Angellimes Hi!, so how's it been again ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice signature ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Locking Let's just say the wiki is being fixed up. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i am XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 10:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) why? :( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) well, please heal soon/get better! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) take care ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, feeling better? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 07:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lesser? You feel a little headache? So you still have the flu? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 07:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i really want to see at least one episode where Ash confeses he loves Misty :P (Though that's probably impossible because they haven't seen each other since the sinnoh region :P) Anyways, i'm also bored :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that they'll make one, its already 14 seasons, though i really hope they do, though intsead there are rumors that Ash's father will appear in the Unova region but for me i think it's highly unlikely but if he appears, im gonna watch that episode. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I think his dad is either dead or alive (it is said that his father was traveling). Though there are rumors that they say that his dad is Giovanni but that's highly unlikely, his son is silver. Though i support the idea that his father is none other than Red :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep, they are counterparts, that's why it has also a low possibility. *Sigh* I really wanna know some mysteries in the pokemon anime, just like how Tobias has legendary pokemon when he enterd the sinnoh league :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep, i also like the other legendary cute pokemon ^_^ Also the first region i played was the hoenn region so most of my favorites are in the hoenn region. Also too bad Ash lost to Tobias, Ash was the only person to defeat Tobias' Darkrai, though Ash's Pikachu ended in a draw with his Latios. I am so wondering why he has legendary pokemon, seriously the story wasn't elaborated. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i know, there were even rumors that he has a Giratina. Also there's a funny rumor that other than having darkrai and latios they said the rest of his pokemon were all Bidoof's XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, have you seen Ash's new eyecolor? It now brown, though it was really brown but it wasn't that empahsized, so they made it look obvious in the unova region, i think that Ash wore some contact lens XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha XD Pikachu's the cutest! For the Win! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Adam Young Anyways, i don't know much about Adam Young, can you tell me more about it, i think that would at least reduce your headache, after all it's your favorite ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) He has insomnia? Isn't that trouble of sleeping? Wow, how does he sleep peacefully? And Taylor Swift WROTE a song for him? Wow.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow, he uses it for inspiration, that's amazing ^_^ isn't there are cure for insomnia? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ohh... hahahahahaha XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually i only checked the photos. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 08:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha Xd maybe it isn't him :P many people like to pretend ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep...... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I gotta go, see ya after 3,4,5 days, it depends, let's just say i don't have unlimited internet. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) How's it been ^_^ Ive been gone for a while with all of the stress of all the projects that im doing at school anyways how's it been? ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's just say im busy for the next three weeks but i will be super active after that ^_^, also just asking... do you have a facebook account? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page Hi, I'm working on a new main page for you guys. Have a look at my sandbox to see my progress and let me know if you have any comments. Will be working on it more over the weekend and early next week. Thanks! http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki Bchwood 19:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC)